Con Job
Bulkhead anticipates a visits from his old friend, Wheeljack. Synopsis After their chores are finished, Miko wishes to go "dune smashing" with Bulkhead, who wants go to the monster truck rally. Their plans are put on hold after Ratchet gets an Autobot signal from a starship in the solar system. The Autobots are careful knowing that Decepticons used to bait ships with fake beacons and lured Autobots to their trap. Immediately, Bulkhead recognizes the voice as his old friend, Wheeljack. After Bulkhead confirms the voice to be Wheeljack, he sends landing coordinates and Bulkhead waits for he old friend. Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave reports the Autobots' conversation, that he was monitoring, to Starscream. Starscream uses this information and sends Makeshift to infiltrate the Autobots, after Soundwave makes him look like Wheeljack. The kids get excited about Wheeljack coming. They also question Optimus why he sent him around the globe to be Ground Bridged to the base and learn it is just extra measures to keep their base's location safe. Ratchet tries opens the Ground Bridge for Wheeljack, but can't because glitches caused from the Scraplets. They see that some Decepticons are chasing Wheeljack's ship. Finally, Ratchet get the Ground Bridge open and the others come through to find the Wheeljack finished the fight. Once at the base Bulkhead immediately shows Wheeljack to his friend,and Optimus greets him. However, Ratchet isn't so enthusiastic about the new member. Starscream talks to Soundwave about how Makeshift made into the Autobot's base, but once he when in side, the lost his tracking signal. Starscream and Soundwave walk into the room to speak with their prisoner, Wheeljack. After Wheeljack's insults, Starscream was but to kill him, but was stopped by Soundwave, who believed Wheeljack was still valuable to keep around. Starscream reveals his plan to eliminate Optimus Prime, by having Makeshift open the Ground Bridge so the troops could coming and slay them, to Wheeljack. Back at the base, Miko welcomes the new member by giving a solo while Bulkhead and "Wheeljack" have fun a lobbing a huge ball of scrap metal around. While Raf and Bumblebee are doing the Robot, while Bulkhead tosses the ball at Wheeljack, who misses it. Ratchet get mad a them because the ball almost hit him, and Makeshift tries to get info from Ratchet, who was in the middle of defragging Ground Bridge, and he learns it can't be operated for a couple hours. Starscream wonders what is taking Makeshift so long at get their location or open the Ground Bridge, because he can only fool them for so long. Bulkhead tells the kids a story about a battle both Wheeljack and Bulkhead participated in and Makeshift almost blows his cover. Bulkhead notices how his friend is different and Wheeljack tells him it was from isolation while in space. Realizing to Ground Bridge won't be an option, Makeshift moves to plan "b", get the base location before they figure out he's a fake and he explores the base with Miko. Back on the ship, Wheeljack manages subdue the guard and makes his escape. While being lead through the base, Wheeljack asks where the base is located and Miko jokes with him that if she did tell, she would have to rip out his spark chamber. Then, she tell him it as outside Jasper, Nevada and then shows him the way out. Bulkhead ask "Wheeljack" to tell them the story about the Battle of Darkmount Pass, and him blows he cover and grabs Miko as a hostage. Back on the Nemesis, Starscream is waiting Makeshift to open the Ground Bridge with Soundwave and the [[Vehicon (Prime)|Vehicons]. Wheeljack comes out and begins to fight the Decepticons and reaches Starscream. Meanwhile, Makeshift get the Ground Bridge open and is about to enter, but gets knocked down by the real Wheeljack. Both start to dual and the others watch and tries keep track of the real and fake Wheeljack. The real Wheeljack is victorious and they send the fake by to the ship. On the Nemesis, Starscream sends Vehicons in the Ground Bridge, but they turn around to head back once they see Bulkhead toss the fake out. Starscream asks where the base is located at, after he gets Makeshift off of him. Makeshift is about to tell him, but he leaves quickly once he realizes he put a bomb on him. The Autobot have another party to welcome the real Wheeljack, and Ratchet is even more annoyed. Bulkhead suggests to help Wheeljack find a Earth base Vehicle mode, but Wheeljack decides to leave, now his ship is repaired. Before Wheeljack leaves, he offers Bulkhead to join him, he turns him down because he likes Earth and would miss his friend Miko. Miko takes a goodbye picture of Bulkhead and Wheeljack before he leaves.